


Don't leave

by broken_fannibal



Category: Broadchurch, Good Omens Extended Universe, Masters of Sex
Genre: Alec Hardy Needs A Hug, Angst, Bisexual Alec Hardy, Crossover Pairings, Fire, Hospitals, Hugs, Hurt Alec, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal
Summary: Alec felt panic rising in his chest, his throat closed up. He looked around but the nurse wasn't there anymore. He cursed and pressed the call button before speaking into the phone again. “I’ll send someone down. They’ll get to you. Just hang in there.”
Relationships: Alec Hardy & Daisy Hardy, Alec Hardy & Ellie Miller, Alec Hardy/William Masters
Comments: 10
Kudos: 98





	Don't leave

**Author's Note:**

> so basically Alec has been trapped in a burning house. Bill came to rescue him and drove him to the hospital.
> 
> For some reason, Bill is a bit self-conscious about their relationship. Maybe he feels like he isn't good enough or sth? I read in another fic that Bill cheated on a partner before and if he knows about Tess that could be a reason.  
> but literally pick whichever you like best.
> 
> thats all you need to know
> 
> (EDIT: I changed the title. it was previously called "Hold Me")

When Daisy and Ellie came into the hospital room, Alec was asleep.

There was a man they didn't know sitting in the chair next to the bed. His head had sunk onto his chest and one of his hands dangled by his side.

They talked quietly with the nurse, not wanting to wake Alec.

Daisy saw movement from the corner of her eye. She turned her head and saw the man getting up and rolling his shoulders.

Ellie turned too. “I’m sorry to have to ask... Who are you?” 

The man suddenly looked up, eyes widening a fraction. “Doesn't matter. He wouldn't have wanted you to see me here anyway.” He put on a polite smile, grabbed his coat and left.

Alec started stirring a few minutes later. He blinked and took in the people standing around his bed.

Then his gaze fell onto the empty chair. He frowned. “Where is he?”

“He left a few minutes ago,” Ellie explained.

Alec groaned and sat. He coughed a little. “Miller, give me your phone.”

“What? Why?”

He held out his hand and suppressed more coughs.

She frowned and handed him her phone.

Bill had barely made it to his car when his vision had started blurring, his knees felt wobbly. He opened the car door and sat down. He’d just wait until this passed. Whatever it was, it would be alright.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

But that only made him feel more nauseous.

A few minutes later, his phone rang. He scrambled to get it and picked up even though it was an unknown number. “Masters.”

“It's me. Alec.”

“Oh.”

“Where are you?” His voice was rough.

Bill blinked, he could hardly concentrate on Alec’s words. “Still in my car. I’m feeling a little dizzy.”

“Why? What happened?”

“I don't know. Nothing. It- it just happened. I’m sure I’ll be alright. I’ll just... I’ll...” He blinked, tried to fight through the fog clouding his brain.

“Bill?” Alec sounded more alarmed now. “Bill? What's going on? Are you still with me?”

“Yes. Yes, I’m here... I-” he said, his words blurring together.

Alec felt panic rising in his chest, his throat closed up. He looked around but the nurse wasn't there anymore. He cursed and pressed the call button before speaking into the phone again. “I’ll send someone down. They’ll get to you. Just hang in there.”

“Okay.” His voice was quiet.

The nurse arrived and Alec quickly told her what was going on. He described where the car was parked and what it looked like.

Not even five minutes later they wheeled a bed into the room. Bill lay on it. He was unconscious. Alec’s heart started racing.

Wait... Bill was still wearing his normal clothes, he had no oxygen mask. That was a good thing, right?

He looked at the nurse, the phone still clutched in his hand, waiting for an explanation.

“He collapsed. He might have inhaled smoke as well or have a mild concussion. We can't tell yet.”

Alec nodded. Relieved it didn't seem to be anything too serious.

After both of them had been examined again, they got discharged.

Alec couldn't wait to get home. He hated hospitals enough as it was. And after a day like this, he couldn't wait to fall into his own bed and sleep.

All four of them drove there in Ellie’s car.

After some complaining Ellie relented and left him alone. Of course, she told him “If you need anything you can call me.” but he had barely been listening at that point.

And then a few minutes later Daisy was leaving too.

As soon as she was out of sight, Alec could feel the dam break. His shoulders began to shake and he couldn't hold back the tears. Sobs began to rock through him.

“Dad?”

His head whipped up. His eyes wide.

Daisy.

Why was she standing in the door? Hadn't she left?

He quickly wiped the tears away and tried to get his expression under control.

Daisy came inside and stopped in front of him. “What's going on? Why were you crying?”

He shook his head. “Nothing you need to worry about, Daiz.” He was surprised at how steady his voice sounded. Well, long practice after frequent breakdowns...

But she came closer and gently touched his arm.

He couldn't help drawing a shaky breath when her thumb caressed his shoulder.

“Tell me. Please.”

He sighed, he was too tired to lie, to think of some grand excuse. “Today was just... too much.”

She nodded and sat down next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

After a while her gaze shifted to the man- Bill, her father had called him- who was still sitting at the table.

“Why are you still here?” she winced, she hadn't meant to make it sound so aggressive. “Sorry.”

Bill swallowed, he looked down. “Don't worry about it. I’ll leave.”

Alec jumped, she could feel him tense in her arms. He abruptly lifted his head. “No!”

And as quickly as he had looked up, he turned his head away again, staring at his hands now. He just hadn't been able to help it. Panic has taken hold of his heart at the thought of Bill leaving. He couldn't be alone right now.

Tess would be here soon to pick Daisy up.

Bill sat again, looking a little relieved and immensely worried at the same time.

Daisy looked from one to the other. “Dad, who is he? To you?”

Alec stayed quiet.

Bill did as well. He wanted to let Alec decide how much he wanted to tell his daughter.

Eventually, Alec sighed. “I- He’s...” he paused, trying to calm his nerves. “We’re together.”

“Oh.” Daisy’s eyes widened. She nodded. “Okay. That's good. I mean, I don'- I don't mind.”

Alec nodded, the tension fading from his shoulders.

Daisy caressed her father’s back. Then she felt her phone vibrate, as she checked it, she saw it was a message from her mother. So she slowly got up, hand still resting on Alec’s back. “You’re in good hands then,” she said with a small smile.

Alec looked up at her, surprised. But he nodded.

“Mum’s here, so... bye. See you soon.”

“See you soon,” Alec repeated.

After she had gone out the door, she came running back a few seconds later. “Oh and dad?”

“Hm?” He looked up, a little startled.

“I won't tell mum. About him.”

“Thank you.”

With a last smile, she disappeared again.

Alec let out a long breath.

Bill reached out to take his hands and pulled him to his feet. Then he pulled Alec close and wrapped his arms around him.

Alec did the same and soon his shoulders began to shake again and tears soaked Bill’s shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it, please consider leaving kudos/comments! <3


End file.
